A Light in the Dark
by Specificitydarling
Summary: Just a tiny little no plot post ep for 4x02 after Wilson tells House Chase and Cameron are enagaged. To make p for the lack of actual togeterness we see on the show. Please Review!


Her head laid on his chest, as words floated around her mind. She'd been trying to figure out how to say this, and she didn't want to back out now. His hand was stroking her shoulder in a reassuring, gentle manner that she had gotten used to. In fact, she had gotten used to a lot of things. Most of them involving him.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, and she smiled because he was the only man she knew that would actually care about her answer.

It was darker now. Someone had left the light on in the kitchen, and because of Chase's open-plan apartment, some of it seeped through the hall, into the bedroom. She was still surprised at how long it had taken House to realize that they were working in the same building. Sure, she had died her hair. But he could tell someone was pregnant by the way they hold their fork. House was not one to not notice things. They had been getting regular updates from both Wilson and Cuddy. Wilson's were more reliable than Cuddy's, but neither very much so when it came to insight into House's life. But that wasn't what she was thinking about.

"I think we should get married."

The hand stopped it's stroking.

"What?" Though she couldn't see his face, he was staring at her.

"I think we should get married." She repeated herself, knowing full well that he had heard her the first time.

He pushed her up, off him so he could sit up and stare at her some more. This time she stared back.

He shook his head, "No, you don't."

She gave him the same look as she did every time he knew what she was thinking and she didn't want to admit it. "Yes, I do. We love each-"

"But that's not why you want to get married."

She pulled an elastic from her wrist and tied her newly blond hair in a bun. It was a surprise to everybody. It was supposed to be the birth of a new Allison Cameron. A happy one. She had one more card to play, "If you don't want…" she trailed off, knowing what she had just fueled.

And sure enough he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. It wasn't painful, rather gentle. Which was unexpected, considering the circumstances.

"Of course I want to get married!" he said, and it was true. She had known this for some time now. There were some things that he couldn't hide. "Look, Ally, I love you and I do want to marry you."

She looked at him, "But?"

"But I don't want to get engaged because Wilson told House we were engaged." He had let go of her wrist and his hand found it way to her back where it was doing it reassuring gentle thing again. She leant into him, glad to know that this wasn't going to be a fight.

He sighed, probably glad to know the same. "When we do get married," and she noted his careful use of _when_, "I want it to be when we are both ready to send the rest of our lives together. Not because we want to prove some old guy wrong."

She laughed, and nodded, and leant into him a little bit more until she felt a kiss on her head, mixed in among the new blond hairs.

They lay back down on the bed, her head on his chest. The light from the kitchen wouldn't be enough to keep them awake.

"I do love you, Robert." She said. Although it was more like a whisper. In reply, he paused his stroking to give her a short squeeze. He knew she did. And he'd said it enough times for her to know he did.

He was right, they didn't need to get married to prove House wrong. They already had. She had, when she decided not to wait. He was still this giant force in their lives, on that urged them to beat him, or at least level with him. Which in itself was near impossible. But she had Chase now. And together, as two blonds it probably wouldn't be as hard.

As if on cue, the light in the kitchen blew. The room filled with darkness, as the only light faded out. She pressed a soft kiss to his chest, though she sensed he was already sleeping. She remembered, before drifting off to sleep, that tomorrow was Tuesday.


End file.
